Detecting light sources may be a crucial image processing issue, as for example is the case with detecting runway lights in spite of intense solar radiation.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012007979 discloses an apparatus for detecting airfield light emitters, having light detection cameras, each detecting at least one respective waveband of electromagnetic radiation within the electromagnetic spectrum, each of the light detection cameras producing a plurality of respective spectral images, and a processor coupled with the light detection cameras, thereby generating a multispectral image of the airfield light emitters from the spectral images. The multispectral image includes a multi-dimensional set of spectral values, wherein the processor further determines which combination of the multi-dimensional set of spectral values corresponds to distinct light emission characteristics of the airfield light emitters by identifying a particular spectral signature corresponding to the multi-dimensional set of spectral values, wherein the processor produces an enhanced image from those spectral values of the multi-dimensional set of spectral values which correspond to the determined combination. US2012007979 requires maintaining databases of both airfield light emitters and of the light emitters particular spectral signatures in order to complete the identification. Furthermore, the apparatus must carry out a registration process of its position in respect to the airfield prior to the implementation of the identification process.